The Recording Session
This is the first ever short by Rooster Teeth Shorts. Summary In the box with Shannon McCormick: This is a dialog recording session from last year that was very important for Shannon. Burnie and Geoff share some unusual insights. Plot thumb|500px|left Characters Burnie Geoff Shannon Nathan (background, sitting at computer) Continuity * This short is set on 18th September, 2008. The mentioning on the website that this was 'year ago', meaning that the rest of Season 1 takes place in 2009. * It's implied that Shannon dies in the year 2859. Scene Transcription Black screen, in white text says: Dialog Recording Session September 18, 2008 Shannon (forceful, into a microphone in the soundbooth): You have to understand there’s more to this story that I know, but won’t tell you. Even though you need to know (cut to Geoff drawing a box on a sheet of paper), you’ll just have to trust me regardless of the fact that you have no reason to trust me. Now come on. Let’s get outta here. Burnie (after a pause): Cut! Perfect! Nice, man. Geoff: Come on outta the booth. Shannon: Yeah. Good? Burnie: Yeah, nailed it. Shannon (yawning): Thanks. Oh man (vocalized yawning sounds). Geoff: Hey, are you OK? Shannon: Yeah, I’m just beat. We had to rehearse all until…uh…2 AM. Our new play opens up tonight. So, I am about to run home and catch some Z’s ‘til I have to be back at the theater. Burnie (suspiciously): Which theater? The one downstairs? Shannon: Yeah. Burnie: Well, why go all the way home just to come back up here? (stands up) Why don’t you go in our conference room, crash on the couch? We can wake you up when it’s time for your show. Shannon: Yeah? Burnie (high-pitched): Yeah! Geoff (stands up): No problem. Shannon: You sure? (violins begin in the background) Burnie (himself and Geoff adopting quizzical expressions): Why wouldn’t we be sure? Shannon: I…I don’t…I don’t know, I just…I just… (Geoff picks up a pillow and throws it to Shannon) (Cut to Shannon going to the conference room with Burnie and Geoff following. Tense music begins) Shannon (to Burnie): Just right back in here right? (Shannon enters the conference room. Geoff closes the door.) (Cut to Shannon sleeping on the couch. Heartbeats begin. Screen fades to black, and opens to a lopsided shot of someone shoveling ice into a bucket. Fade to black again, and open to a close up of gloved hands padding down some ice. Fade to black, open up to two people in yellow work jackets and pants. Final fade to black, open up to Shannon’s paled head poking out from under a pile of ice cubes. The one of the suited characters tosses ice cubes onto the pile. Shannon wakes up.) Shannon (slightly drowsy): Huh? What? What are you doing? What’s going on? (The two suited people lean upon the box containing Shannon and the ice cubes.) Burnie (happily): Great! He’s awake! Geoff: I’ll go get some more ice. Burnie: Alright. Shannon: What are you doing to me? Burnie: We are encasing you in ice. Shannon: I’m freezing. Burnie: Yeah. That’s because of all the ice. But, now that you’re awake, we can finally start your briefing. Shannon: Briefing? Burnie: Yeah. Geoff: OK, I’ve got the ice. We can cover his head whenever you’re ready. Burnie: Well that’s exciting news. Shannon: Wait, what, why are you doing this? Burnie: Because we are sending you…to the future. Shannon: What? Burnie: Yeah. We’re gonna cryogenically freeze you and then wake you up like, you know thirty or forty years from now. Shannon (more serious): Geoff… Burnie: It’s a great idea. Shannon: Geoff, get me out of this box. Geoff (patronizingly): No silly, you’ve gotta be in the box. That’s where all the ice is. Burnie (to Shannon): OK now look, when you do wake up in the future, you’re gonna have to find us OK? Time Magazine says that Americans are becoming more racially and culturally diverse all the time. So the future version of me, probably not gonna look like this. We did some computer simulations. I’m gonna look something like this (holds up a clipboard to which is attached a photo of Tiger Woods. He smiles next to it.) OK, now this is the important part: when you find me, you need to give me the following information. You need to tell me to go to the nearest stock market and buy stock in the following companies… Shannon (interrupting): Wait that’s… Burnie: A, Google. B, Apple. C, whatever the company is that makes e-mail. Shannon: Wait wait, that’s not how time travel works. You have to send me back if you want me to… Geoff (walks up to Burnie, puts his hand on Burnie’s shoulder, sighs): He’s not buyin’ it. Burnie: Yeah listen, we knew you might not like the plan. Geoff: What’s in it for you right? Burnie: K, first of all, you get to keep the stock tips. Those are yours to use for free. Geoff: And, you can bet on any sports teams that you may remember! Burnie: Another thing we’re gonna do for you is this: we’re gonna send you to the future with modern day currency (holds up photocopies of money). Which by the time you arrive will be a valuable…collector’s item. Shannon: Those are photocopies! Geoff: Yeah well, we spent our actual money on this box. This thing was expensive! Shannon: Um, look, you guys…(Burnie slowly pours ice cubes out of a bucket onto the pile) seem to have uh…thought all this through. So why don’t…just one of you guys go? Burnie: Oh, come on. What are you kidding me? You’re the perfect candidate. I mean, first of all you’ve got a shaved head, right? Geoff: In the future, they love that shit. Burnie: And we all know that eventually, America’s gonna be overtaken by China. You already speak Chinese! Shannon: I don’t speak Chinese! Geoff: Oh, no? You spoke it pretty well at lunch today. Burnie: Yeah. Shannon: I ordered Kung Pow chicken! Burnie (puts hands together and bows): Kung Pow. Geoff: You’re gonna blend right in. Burnie: Yeah. Dude, your gonna be just another half-black, half-latino bald dude walkin’ around eatin’ and speakin’ Chinese stuff. Geoff: Except you’ll have the greatest stock tips in the history of mankind. Burnie: And you’ll have a pocket full of vintage currency. Geoff: We’re gonna be rich. (high fives Burnie) Burnie: Let’s get the lid! Shannon: Please…please don’t do this. Burnie (shushes Shannon): Look look look look, just close your eyes and go to sleep. Just like bein’ on a plane. Fall asleep, you wake up in Seattle. Except Seattle’s the future (Burnie places a plastic sheet over Shannon’s head). Geoff (places the lid on the box with Burnie): Hold your breath! Lid says: DO NOT OPEN UNTIL THE FUTURE A hammer hitting wood sounds as the screen changes to black. Black screen with white text: In Memoriam Shannon McCormick After a pause, appearing below that text: 1971 - 2859 Screen changes quickly to show Chinese text, underneath which is: (the end?) Rooster Teeth Logo appears. Trivia * This is the first ever short in the Rooster Teeth Shorts *The first Short to feature Shannon, Geoff and Burnie. Next: Spoiler Alert Back: N/A Category:Season 1 Shorts